You'll Come Back
by sistersbybloodunfortunately
Summary: After a hard year, Jacob has finally imprinted. However, when he goes to see Bella, he realizes the imprint bond may not be as strong as the others. What happens when he has to choose between Bella and his imprint? Jacob/OC


A/N: Hey everyone! These are actually the real author notes because the ones written at the bottom are written by someone aka Moony, who does not actually write anything. Slacker. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my very intense Jacob/OC story.

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing, suckers.

Chapter 1

"Henry VIII had six wives. The first was Katherine of Aragon, from Spain in a region called Catalunya. She was married to his brother who died at the age of fifteen. Can anyone tell me what she had to prove to marry King Henr-"

The door slammed shut and everyone was startled by the sound. I turned slowly in my seat, to see a really tall person standing in front of the door grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Q." He exclaimed in his really deep voice. He slowly walked towards the desk next to me and sat down. I looked at him confused. That was Jacob Black's seat. My eyes widened as I realize that it was Jacob.

"Well it's really nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Black, but please come to see me after class." Mr. Q gave him that really stern I'm-the-almighty-person-in-the-room look, which never really was intimidating. Jacob just groaned and slumped in his seat, which kind of shook his whole desk.

I kept on staring at him for God knows what reason. I mean seriously did I really have no will power?

I think he was starting to realize that some really creepy stalker, which I am not, was staring at him. He turned slowly towards me and I immediately faced the front blushing. Well, how about that. The fear of humiliation brought me out of whatever stupid trance I was in.

"Okay, well after Mr. Black's very dramatic entrance," I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I will continue the lesson. Katherine of Aragon had to prove that she had not consummated the marriage with Prince Arthur, Henry's brother. Now hold your giggles ladies and gentlemen, it means that she had to prove that they never did the dirty deed." I really wanted to laugh. Like burst out in laughter, rolling on the ground and everything.

_The dirty deed? _I mean seriously. They didn't have SEX. Yes SEX, such an awful word. I mean seriously we are juniors in high school, we can take a little bit of maturity in -. I didn't really get to complete my thought.

Simply because Jacob Black was staring at me eerily. I turned around slowly to see his eyes on me and I immediately turned back towards Mr.Q. Okay I know I didn't really like brush my hair or anything today, but I swear it looked fine in the mirror this morning.

I kept on going on and on in my head about what he could possibly be staring and me for, when the bell rang. Let me tell you, those things can scare the shit out of you.

I quickly stuffed my textbook in my backpack and booked my way out of that classroom. I was walking down the hallway to my locker when I heard yelling. Dear lord, please don't be what I think it might be. "Hey, girl with the white sweatshirt. Please, stop!"

Yes Jacob Black was yelling at me, because stupidly I was the only one who was idiotic enough to wear a white sweatshirt. I turned only to actually bump into Jacob, and damn was he a block of steel or what.

I fell down on my ass, in a very uncomfortable way, and watched as he pulled me up and apologized profusely. I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. I think he realized that, because he stopped babbling on and on about how he was such an asshole for just letting me fall like that, which I kind of have to agree with that. I mean he looked strong...couldn't he have caught me or something?

"Hi, um I'm Jake and I was just wondering if I could know your name? I'm not creepy or anything...I just I think I should know the name of the girl who I have been sitting next to the whole year." He grinned his sheepish grin and I just stared. I was seriously bewildered at this moment right here. "I-I'm Haley. Haley Danvers." I stick out my hand and immediately regret it.

Who the hell shakes hands anymore? No one. Only old business men and soldiers. I think he affirmed my point by looking at my hand and then smirking at me. He took it though, and shook my hand. I probably would have blushed if I wasn't already mortified.

Here I was shaking hands with Jacob Black, La Push's future tribe leader and the hottest guy in school. For some reason he wanted to know my name, which is really weird. I mean come on, I'm Haley Danvers. I like books and in fact enjoy learning. I'm pretty sure that if the principal decided that cliques were actually good, I would be grouped in with the nerds aka losers. So I really was wondering why Jake was here in the middle of the hallway with me shaking my hand.

"I know this is weird, but I want to get to know you." I widened my eyes at that. He wanted to get to know who? I pulled my hand away.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. I was truly confused, and kind of a little hurt. I mean I know I'm like naive and nerdish and everything but does this have to play out like a stupid movie? Like Cruel Intentions! I mean the girl dies in the movie. I am not dying for anyone.

Fairly, Jake did look really confused. "No, I just really do want to get to know you." I looked at him with wonder. I nodded my head and bit my lips. I looked down at the copy of Atlas Shrugged in the crook of my arm. "Maybe...I don't know. This is just really weird." I looked at him nervously. This was weird wasn't it? He sighed. Like one of those sighs that made you want to gasp for air or something stupid like that.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Well if you ever want to take my offer Haley Danvers, you know where to find me." He winked at me and walked away. I looked at him shocked. This was a really weird day. I need to talk to Sawyer, now.

**Gahhh! First chappie done! Yay! I didn't type up the story but helped a bit in grammar. I know... I'm cool. B-)**

**So... what did you think. Hit or miss? Remember you NEED to give this story a chance because the idea hasn't fully developed. It's a lot more complicated than you think it is and the chapter's length will increase. Remember to read my author notes at the end because I might give you some very interesting info *wink wink*. **

**REVIEW (I LOVE YOU... MAYBE)**


End file.
